


Another world (HP fanfic) (Book 1)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Death Eaters, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fangirls, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: I literally just thought of this idea so...The death eaters decide that if their going to win the war they have to summon someone from another world who has seen the future, so they summon two girls (me and my little sis) from another world.But it all goes wrong as instead of the person being summoned at riddle Manor they land in Albus Dumbledores office at Hogwarts, and the person they summoned are not from another wold but another dimension! So the death eaters give up and think of another way to defeat harry potter.Or in other words (when me and my sister are summoned to the wizarding world and fangirl alot)Me and my sister love Harry Potter so much and I've had this idea of wanting to write a fanfic with my sister in I decided that it would be this one so I hope you enjoy!And I want to make my sister happy by getting her together with Cedric in a fanfic.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

Summary :

I literally just thought of this idea so...

The death eaters decide that if their going to win the war they have to summon someone from another world who has seen the future, so they summon two girls (me and my little sis) from another world.

But it all goes wrong as instead of the person being summoned at riddle Manor they land in Albus Dumbledores office at Hogwarts, and the person they summoned are not from another wold but another dimension! So the death eaters give up and think of another way to defeat harry potter. 

Or in other words (when me and my sister are summoned to the wizarding world and fangirl alot) 

Me and my sister love Harry Potter so much and I've had this idea of wanting to write a fanfic with my sister in I decided that it would be this one so I hope you enjoy!

And I want to make my sister happy by getting her together with Cedric in a fanfic.


	2. Info (Me And My Sister)

Me

Name : Jazz (Jasmine) Plunkett

Age: 15 (but 12 in this fanfic) 

House : 💚Slytherin💚

Bood status : Half blood 

Crush : Draco or Ginny weasley (I can't choose) 

Wand type : Elder wood with a dragon heartstring core, 12 ¾" and unyielding flexibility

Gender : Female (yes I am biologically a girl)

Sexuality : Gay af🏳️🌈

Height : 5'5 

Likes : reading books, science fiction, family and friends, drawing, watching old TV shows, magic, music, listening to music, playing on Xbox, 

Dislikes : people, crowds, talking in front of people, blood, horror films, the Dark(I'm terrified of the dark even though I'm a teenager), getting scared, 

Has Anxiety, social Anxiety 

A huge introvert 

My sister 

Name : Erin Plunkett

Age : 13 (but 10 in this fanfic) 

House : 💛Hufflepuff 💛

Blood status : Half Blood

Crush : Cedric diggory (yes my sister literally love Cedric) 

Height : 5'3

Wand type : willow wood with a dragon heartstring core, 11 3/4 and slightly yielding flexibility 

Gender : Female 

Sexuality : straight AF (she's as straight as a piece of paper literally)

Likes : reading books, drawing, talking to friends, hanging out, socialising, watching movies, playing roblox, Cedric Diggory, 

Dislikes : people, talking to crowds, blood, horror films, 

Sort of a introvert but can also be an extrovert


	3. Chapter 1 WTF!

Welcome to chapter 1

_Spells will be in this format_

Jazz pov

It was an ordinary day, it was Halloween half term, my parents had to work so me and my sister were left alone.

Our brother had gone to his friends house so we had the house to our selves, we watched movies, mainly harry potter ones like the prisoner of azkaban and the goblet of fire.

We Fangirled over draco and Cedric, swore at old moldy shorts and had a pretend duel with our fake wands.

That's what we are doing now actually, for Christmas we each got our own harry potter character wand, I got dracos one and my sister got Cedrics one.

We pushed everything that was in the middle of the living room to the sides, took down anything that could fall of and break, we soon had enough space to have a duel.

We got into our fighting stance.

The duel began,we started firing of spells and pretended that they worked. 

" _Expelliarmus" ~ Jazz_

_"stupify" ~ Erin_   
  


_"Confundo" ~ Jazz_   
  


_"Petrificus Totalus" ~ Erin_   
  


_"Incarcarous" ~ Jazz_   
  


_"Rictusempra" ~ Erin_

In another world... 

Riddle Manor it was the year 1992 harry potters second year at Hogwarts it was nearing the end

"we have waited far to long for this" cried Bellatrix Lestranges voice as she paced round the library where she and the other death eaters were sitting in. 

"yes far to long" said Lucius Malfoy, who was looking through an old dark spell book in riddle Manor library. 

"ah found it" he said climbing down form the ladder, in his arms was a large but dusty book, called 

'Peregrinatione ratio duritiam incantatorum tuorum vehementem' (1)

He blew on the cover and the dust revealed the words appeared he smirked evilly and carefully opened the book and flicked threw the pages quickly. 

After a few minutes he found what he was looking for, "here we are the dimension travel spell with this we will defeat harry potter once and for all" he said 

Lucius then stood up and walked to the table in the middle of the room he the laid the book on it and read through the spell mouthing the words. 

He then took his wand out from his cane and held it out at arms length he cleared his throat and spoke the ancient words carefully. 

"Inquit, eos ad me adiuvet ille qui nobis modo (2)" he began chanting the spell

Back into the other world... 

As me and Erin were dueling, a voice was heard through out the house it was chanting some kind of spell I think. 

" _Inquit, eos ad me, qui dedit nobis ut nos adiuvent"_

_"Inquit, eos ad me, qui dedit nobis ut nos adiuvet"_

I kind of recognised the voice as well, it sounded exactly like Lucius malfoy from harry Potter, But! That's not possible is it? 

I then looked over to my sister who was looking up at the ceiling confused, "did we leave a movie on upstairs" he asked. 

"I do not know" I said honestly 

Then glitter like stuff began to fall on us like snow and then we were whisked away... 

The end 

Hi welcome to another harry potter fanfic, sorry for Al ltthe new fafics that I have been uploading I jsut have so many ideas that I need somewhere to write all of them. 

Bye! 

Thank you for reading! 

(1)Dimension travel spells- _Peregrinatione ratio duritiam incantatorum tuorum vehement em_

(2)Bring them to me, he who has given us the way to help us- _Inquit, eos ad me, qui dedit nobis ut nos adiuvent,_

Word count : 603


	4. Chapter 2 Your Real!

Hi welcome to chapter 2, I'm in a harry potter mood since me and my sister jsut finished watching the first and second harry potter.

27th October 2020

_

15th November 2020 

But anyway on with the chapter!

_Spells will be in this format_

Jazz pov

*thump*

"Ow" I heard Erin cry as we landed on a hard surface, it looked like cobblestone but last thing I remembered was out living room. 

I then looked around and saw that we were outside a room with a gargoyle- wait!! 

Gargoyle the only place I know that has a Gargoyle is Dumbledore's office. 

Me and Erin then stood up and looked again at where we were, "I think we are either hallucinating or this is real" I said, Erin nodded. 

We then decided to try and guess the password to get in to Dumbledores office lets just hope he is in

"Acid pops" ~ erin 

"chocolate frogs" ~ Jazz

"sherbet lemon" 

The Gargoyle then leaped open,I quickly turned round at the familiar voice as I did I stopped dead in my tracks. 

"holy shit" I muttered as I stared at the old dumbledore, Richard Harris,he looked exactly like he did in the film just more real. 

"i see that we have new students joining out school, but you are not from around here are you" said dumbledore 

Me and Erin said nothing but we did nod our heads, I then saw something on the ground where I landed,i leaned down and picked it up. 

It was my draco Malfoy wand but different it was my wand from the Wizarding world app (Elder wood with a dragon heartstring core, 12 ¾" and unyielding flexibility). 

This can't be real though can it, I decided to try it out on dumbledore just to se eif I had magic. 

" _Expelliarmus_ "

Dumbledore's wand then flew out of his hand, he had a shocked look on his face before grabbing him wand.

"oops, so sorry didn't think it would work" I mumbled to him apologising,Dumbledore was still shocked but lead us to his office. 

We walked in it looked just how is did in the movies! Their were many portraits of the Headmasters and Headmistresses before dumbledore. 

Dumbledore then sat down in his chair, fawkes was to his left, everything was the same as it was described but how?! 

"so how about you tell me your names my dears" asked dumbledore locking his fingers together and Smiling at us,i then nudge Erin who in turn nudged me back. 

We did this a few more times before I sighed and gave in, "Im Jasmine Plunkett please call me Jazz and this is my little Sister Erin" I said Introducing us. 

"very nice to meet you my fears now how about you tell me how you appeared in Hogwarts" he asked 

"Well, we don't actually know one second we were home pretending to duel and the next we were here at Hogwarts" I tried to explain. 

Dumbledore thought for a minute closing his eyes before getting up and walking over to the fireplace, he then threw floo dust in and called a name 

"Minerva Mcgonagall!" 

Then Maggie smiths voice and face could be hear and seem as she poked her head in "yes albus is something wrong" she asked worriedly. 

"oh no my dear, but there is a problem now would you mind coming up to my office, bring severus with you please he asked 

" of course see you in 10 minutes " 

She then disappeared and Dumbledore sat back down in his chair. 

Now we wait I thought, slightly bouncing my legs anxiously waiting for Alan rickman and Maggie Smith to come. 

The end 

Richard Harris - Dumbledore's actor in the first and second film 

Maggie Smith - professor Mcgonagalls actor 

Alan rickman - severus snape actor 

Hoped you have liked this so sorry for the wait I've been so busy with my year 11 mocks. 

Bye! 

Word count : 660


	5. Chapter 3 The Sorting Hat (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi chapter 3 here me and my sister decided to binge watch all the Harry Potter movies
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> Start of recap...
> 
> "oh no my dear, but there is a problem now would you mind coming up to my office, bring severus with you please he asked
> 
> " of course see you in 10 minutes "
> 
> She then disappeared and Dumbledore sat back down in his chair.
> 
> Now we wait I thought, slightly bouncing my legs anxiously waiting for Alan rickman and Maggie Smith to come.
> 
> End of recap...

Hi chapter 3 here me and my sister decided to binge watch all the Harry Potter movies

Hope you like it!

Start of recap...

"oh no my dear, but there is a problem now would you mind coming up to my office, bring severus with you please he asked 

" of course see you in 10 minutes " 

She then disappeared and Dumbledore sat back down in his chair. 

Now we wait I thought, slightly bouncing my legs anxiously waiting for Alan rickman and Maggie Smith to come. 

End of recap...

Jazz pov... 

Me and Erin sat silently tapping ou4 wands on our legs, we were still wearing our pyjamas.

I was wearing my marauder pyjama pants with a baggy Slytherin t-shirt on with my Slytherin scarf and my round harry potter like glasses on. 

Erin was wearing white sweatpants, with her Hufflepuff t-shirt with her hufflepuff scarf. We both had out phones with us which had full charge and Wi-Fi surprisingly. 

We had our slippers on so our feet weren't cold

5 minutes later...

Dumbledores office door and two people walked in we gasped it was Maggie Smith and Alan rickman I mean professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall. 

Me and My sister had our mouths hanging open as we watched them walked in. 

They looked at us then a dumbledore with a questioning look. 

"why was I needed here albus I have more important things to do" said snape. 

Dumbledore only smiled and waved them in and conjured two more chairs to the professors. Who sat down in them. 

Snape was to my left and Mcgonagall was to Erin's right. 

"now eveyone these two girls are from a different world to ours I do not know the reason to why they are here but It will eventually play out, introduce yourselfs girls" said dumbledore. 

I smirk and stand up hopefully not showing out nervous I actually am, "Hi I'm Jasmine Plunkett please call me Jazz, I'm 12 almost 13" I said then sat down quickly. 

"Hello~ I'm Erin Plunkett Jazz's little sister I'm 10 years old" siad Erin who also sat back down. 

Mcgonagall smiled as we introduced ourselves, she won't be happy much longer if I'm still in Slytherin~ I thought to myself. 

"are we going to get sorted Professor" asked Erin jumping slightly up and down. 

Dumbledore laughed and nodded he then picked up the sorting hat and put in on Erin's head. 

Erin pov... 

As the hat was put on my head it covered my eyes slightly I pushed it up slightly as he spoke to me on my mind. 

_**~ahh someone new to sort but you are not from this world are you miss Plunkett ~** _

_**Said the sorting hat, I nodded slightly.** _

_**~well then where to put you, you have an enormous amount of loyalty in you so maybe Hufflepuff but also courage like a gryffindor ~** _

_**~were to put you? ~** _

'Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff pleaseeee!' I beg silently to the hat

*silence* before... 

"HUFFLEPUFF" 

"Yes!!" I cheered and jumped up.

Jazz laughed along with Dumbledore I laughed embarrassed at what I did and sat back down taking the sorting hat of my head.

"sorry got a bit *ahem* excited there" I laughed rubbing the back of my head.

"My turn" yelled Jazz as she snatched the Sorting Hat off me, to which I pout and "Hayyyy" at her she shrugs her shoulders.

To be continued...

Hi finally I have updated so sorry for the wait I now have two weeks of so I can update as much as I want

Hoped you have liked this chapter!

Bye!

Word count : 610


	6. Chapter 4 The Sorting Hat (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here!
> 
> Start of recap...
> 
> ~ahh someone new to sort but you are not from this world are you miss Plunkett ~
> 
> Said the sorting hat, I nodded slightly.
> 
> ~well then where to put you, you have an enormous amount of loyalty in you so maybe Hufflepuff but also courage like a gryffindor ~
> 
> ~were to put you? ~
> 
> 'Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff pleaseeee!' I beg silently to the hat
> 
> *silence* before..
> 
> "HUFFLEPUFF"
> 
> "Yes!!" I cheered and jumped up.
> 
> Jazz laughed along with Dumbledore I laughed embarrassed at what I did and sat back down taking the sorting hat of my head.
> 
> "sorry got a bit *ahem* excited there" I laughed rubbing the back of my head.
> 
> "My turn" yelled Jazz as she snatched the Sorting Hat off me, to which I pout and "Hayyyy" at her she shrugs her shoulders.
> 
> End of recap...

Chapter 4 is here!

Start of recap... 

~ _ **ahh someone new to sort but you are not from this world are you miss Plunkett ~**_

_**Said the sorting hat, I nodded slightly.** _

_**~well then where to put you, you have an enormous amount of loyalty in you so maybe Hufflepuff but also courage like a gryffindor ~** _

_**~were to put you? ~** _

_**'Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff pleaseeee!' I beg silently to the hat** _

_***silence* before...** _

_**"HUFFLEPUFF"** _

"Yes!!" I cheered and jumped up. 

Jazz laughed along with Dumbledore I laughed embarrassed at what I did and sat back down taking the sorting hat of my head. 

"sorry got a bit *ahem* excited there" I laughed rubbing the back of my head. 

"My turn" yelled Jazz as she snatched the Sorting Hat off me, to which I pout and "Hayyyy" at her she shrugs her shoulders. 

End of recap... 

Jazz pov... 

I laughed as Erin pouted, I slipped The Sorting Hat onto my head like Erin it slipped a bit. 

**_~ahh someone else to sort like your sister you are from another world miss plunkett~_ **

**_I nod, yep_ **

**_~now were to put you, you are loyal and are plenty cunning you have a lot of bravery like a gryffindor~_ **

_**'how dare you suggest such a thing I'm a Slytherin threw ams threw!' I practically scream.** _

**_'if you don't sort me into Slytherin I'll show you what I think about in my mind' I threatened the hat_ **

**_~oh really~_ **

**_'yes really you price of cowshit!'_ **

**_I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a bloody hat!_ **

**_I smirk._ **

**_~OK ok fine Slytherin Slytherin!!!~ the hat practically screamed._ **

I took the hat off with a smirk on my face and handed it back to Dumbledore who had a stunned look on his face. 

Third person pov... 

"she's taking longer than harry" said Erin to Dumbledore who looked at Mcgonagall and snape. 

There was silence before the hat started screaming. 

"OK OK FINE 

SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN!!!" 

Everyone flinched at the Loud sound, smirking Jazz proudly took the hat of and gracefully slumped down in her chair. 

Jazz pov... 

"what the hell did you do Jazz" whisper shouted Erin, i looked at her "you don't wanna know sis" I said. 

Erin pouted and turned away from me. 

Dumbledore coughed and got everyone's attention, Mcgonagall looked a bit scared and put out with me not that I was surprised I know she hates Slytherin. 

I saw snape smirk the tinyest bit as he heard I was in Slytherin hopefully I can make him proud and save him from dying. 

"what about out story of how we got here Headmaster" asked Erin oh yeah I forgot about that part. 

"Mmmhh, how about your port key malfunctioned and you landed in my office instead of the front gates" he said 

"OK, but what about all our details our parents aren't even alive at the minute so what should we do" I asked. 

"you could pretend to be My Grandchildren, Aberforth has many grandchildren" said Dumbledore. 

Me and Erin smile widely "I love that idea" we said at the same time making Dumbledore smile. 

"But first you need your supplies and robes for hogwarts" Dumbledore mentioned oh yeah completely forgot. 

"I can taken them to diagon alley Tomorrow albus" said Mcgonagall Erin looked beyond happy that her favourite professor is taking us shopping. 

"good thing it is the last day of school today, we have a while to get you both sorted out, but for now you two can stay in my quarters until school stars back up thn you can move into your dorms" agreed dumbledore. 

Me and Erin smiled.

The end!

Hi finally updated so sorry for the wait, I had fun writing this chapter, hope you liked it!

Bye!

Word count : 630


	7. Chapter 5 Meeting The Golden Trio Early!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 because I can't sleep and also because I'm literally listening to the soundtrack as I write this
> 
> Start of recap...
> 
> "OK, but what about all our details our parents aren't even alive at the minute so what should we do" I asked.
> 
> "you could pretend to be My Grandchildren, Aberforth has many grandchildren" said Dumbledore.
> 
> Me and Erin smile widely "I love that idea" we said at the same time making Dumbledore smile.
> 
> "But first you need your supplies and robes for hogwarts" Dumbledore mentioned oh yeah completely forgot.
> 
> "I can taken them to diagon alley Tomorrow albus" said Mcgonagall Erin looked beyond happy that her favourite professor is taking us shopping.
> 
> "good thing it is the last day of school today, we have a while to get you both sorted out, but for now you two can stay in my quarters until school stars back up thn you can move into your dorms" agreed dumbledore.
> 
> Me and Erin smiled.
> 
> End of recap...

Chapter 5 because I can't sleep and also because I'm literally listening to the soundtrack as I write this

Start of recap...

"OK, but what about all our details our parents aren't even alive at the minute so what should we do" I asked. 

"you could pretend to be My Grandchildren, Aberforth has many grandchildren" said Dumbledore. 

Me and Erin smile widely "I love that idea" we said at the same time making Dumbledore smile. 

"But first you need your supplies and robes for hogwarts" Dumbledore mentioned oh yeah completely forgot. 

"I can taken them to diagon alley Tomorrow albus" said Mcgonagall Erin looked beyond happy that her favourite professor is taking us shopping. 

"good thing it is the last day of school today, we have a while to get you both sorted out, but for now you two can stay in my quarters until school stars back up thn you can move into your dorms" agreed dumbledore. 

Me and Erin smiled.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

For the rest of the day Jazz and Erin Explored Hogwarts on their own after telling Mcgonagall and Dumbledore thay they won't get lost.

"We are lost" ~ Erin

"Yep" ~ Jazz

"So now what? ~ Erin

" I dunno ask for directions to the great hall we should have enough time to get food shouldn't we" ~ Jazz

"Merlin I hope so" ~ Erin

As both girls rounded the corner they bumped into someone-no there was three people, students about Jazz's age.

It was the Golden trio! Oh my Merlin.

"oh merlins saggy balls" ~ Jazz

"hey! Young ears over here" ~ Erin

"sorry" ~ Jazz

Both girls then stood back up after they were knocked down, their wands were handed to them by Harry who was in front.

"I'm so sorry about that" said Harry, "it's fine" reassured Jazz, they looked eyes.

"we have the same glasses" they both cried, shocked at the fact.

"but what are your names" asked - kind of demanded- Hermione, Jazz then stopped taking with harry and stepped back.

"Hi I'm Jazz this is my sister Erin-"

"-just so you know jazz is short For Jasmime-"*smack* Heyyyyyyyy"

Wined Erin as Jazz smacked her shoulder, "why don't I do the talking huh" she said

"We are Dumbledores Grand daughters we have come to stay with him to go to hogwarts" jazz said/lied.

And it worked!

"sorry about that, I'm 12 almost 13 and my sister is 10" continued Jazz

"she's the same age as Ginny my little sister" exclaimed Ron, "what are your houses" akse Hermione always the practical one.

"Slytherin 💚" ~ Jazz

"Hufflepuff 💛" ~ Erin

Ron looked disgusted at the word Slytherin which he flinched as Jazz glared at him.

Time skip...

Eventually they made it to the great hall in time to grab some food to eat, Erin and Jazz sat at Gryffindor table - much to Jazz's distaste - with the golden trio.

Jazz was next to Hermione talking about Muggle things while Erin looked over at Hufflepuff table and stared at Cedric Diggory as she ate.

When the students left Erin and Jazz walked with harry, Ron and Hermione to the Hogwarts express and said by to their new friends.

"make sure to write when you get an owl,all of you" soad Hermione looking at everyone they all nodded.

Jazz and Erin waved goodbye as the train left for platform 9 3/4. They eventually got back to hogwarts and into their rooms in Dumbledores quarters.

"Night sis" ~ Erin

" * yawn* Y-Yeah Night" ~ Jazz

They got dressed into their Pyjamas and practically flopped sideways onto their soft beds.

The end

Two chapters in one night and its not even 1 am yet, I'm on a roll

Once again sorry for the chapter being a bit short but I hoped you like it

Bye!

Word count : 640


	8. Chapter 6 : A Morning In Dumbledores Quarters

Start of recap...

When the students left Erin and Jazz walked with harry, Ron and Hermione to the Hogwarts express and said by to their new friends. 

"make sure to write when you get an owl,all of you" soad Hermione looking at everyone they all nodded. 

Jazz and Erin waved goodbye as the train left for platform 9 3/4. They eventually got back to hogwarts and into their rooms in Dumbledores quarters. 

"Night sis" ~ Erin 

" * yawn* Y-Yeah Night" ~ Jazz

They got dressed into their Pyjamas and practically flopped sideways onto their soft beds.

End of recap...

Jazz pov...

"Jazz wake up!" 

"Jazz" 

*poke*

"jazz" 

*poke* 

*smack* 

"owwwww jazz~" 

"haha" 

I laughed as Erin whined as I hit her, I stretch before sitting up and looking around confused at first. 

"did you forget that we are at Hogwarts Jazz" said Erin sniggering at my confusion, I smacked her head and pushed dher away before getting out of bed. 

I yawn, "so what are we doing today then" I say, Erin Grinned "we are going to Diagon alley for our robed and school things" said Erin. 

"awesome now get out so I can change" I said pushing Erin out of my room. 

I then went to the bathroom that was connected to my room and turned it on, I then undressed and got into the shower. 

My outfit

A nice warm shower to wake you up, it was about 10 am so my sister didn't wake me up to early. 

Time skip... 

I closed the door to my room and walked down the hallway to the living room, me and Erin were staying in Dumbledores quarters with him until school starts. 

When I got there I saw Dumbledore he was sitting with Erin, they had a chess board in front of them. 

"Good Morning Professor" I say politely before sitting on the sofa with my phone. 

I decided to watch some YouTube because Dumbles doesn't have a TV.

My sisters outfit 

Few Hours later... 

It's now lunch time so me Erin and Dumbledore walked to the Great Hall to eat.

When we got there surprisingly most of the professors where there it was strange to see them all. 

There was also a few students who had decided to stay for the holidays. 

Me and Erin walked with Dumbledore he had already explained the plan to the other Professors. 

"were do we sit Professor" I ask Dumbledore who looks at me as he answered 

"you can sit with me and the other professors or you can sit at your house tables with the other students that stayed here for Christmas" he said. 

Me and Erin Decided to sit at our house tables, so I walked over to Slytherin table while my sister walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

There were only a Few Slytherins still here for the holidays while at least 9 Hufflepuffs had stayed.

Food then appeared and we started eating, also I finally got to drink pumpkin juice it was nice.

Time skip...

Time for Diagon Alley! 

Me and my sister waited patiently for Mcgonagall and Snape to appear we are going to get our school things I cannot wait. 

They soon arrive at the entrance of hogwarts and appearate to Diagon alley. 

Since we already have our wands we go and get our books first.

For third years my book were.

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if studying Divination)

Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

The Monster Book of Monsters (if studying Care of Magical Creatures

The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger

I didn't get to choose which subjects I wanted to do but at least I'll be with Ron and harry in most of them. 

Now for robes I do hope I can get trousers instead of a skirt.

The end

Finally I have finished chapter 6 so sorry for the wait I hope you liked this chapter

Bye!

Word count : 670 


	9. Chapter 7 : A Visit To Diagon Alley

Start of recap...

They soon arrive at the entrance of hogwarts and appearate to Diagon alley. 

Since we already have our wands we go and get our books first.

For third years my book were.

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if studying Divination)

Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

The Monster Book of Monsters (if studying Care of Magical Creatures

The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger

I didn't get to choose which subjects I wanted to do but at least I'll be with Ron and harry in most of them. 

Now for robes I do hope I can get trousers instead of a skirt.

End of recap

Jazz pov...

I can't wait to get my Slytherin robes I'm so excited that I started to skipping a tiny bit. 

We didn't walk for long before getting to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions. 

We opened the door and madam Malkin walked over to us, professor Mcgonagall then told her out order. 

"two pairs of school robes for hogwarts, one for a second year and the other for a third year please madam" she said

Before I interrupted "and trousers for with the third dear order please I am a girl but theres no bloddy way I'm wearing a skirt" I exclaim

Madam Malkin then nodded quickly and took out measurements for our clothes. 

"okay then my dears your clothes will be ready in a Few hours" she said 

We then left for the leaky cauldron for some snacks and a drink we had been walking for more than a hour at most. 

When we got there me and Erin ordered a Butterbeer each while the professors ordered a Black Coffee and a Earl Grey tea. 

We then sat down I got out my phone and played on some of my games while waiting for our drinks. 

Mcgonagall and snape spoke quietly about hogwarts things while me and Erin went on our phones remembering to hide them under the table. 

A few minutes later Tom came over with our drinks we thanked him and started drinking. The Butterbeer tasted very nice. 

"I'm professors are we allowed to buy broomsticks because we don't even know if we can fly well or not" asked Erin

speaking for the first time during our trip. Both professors looked at each other, Mcgonagall nodded while Snape sighed losing the battle. 

"of course you can my dears" she said 

"Yes!" me and Erin cheered. 

We then finished our drinks and left the leaky cauldron to go and get me and Erin a broomstick. 

I really hope that I can fly well. 

Time skip... (again) 

But the time we got our robes we had went to flourish and blotts to get some other books to read. 

I got quite a few defence against the dark arts books and a few potions ones alo a couple charm ones 

Erin had bought a few Herboligy books, charms and Transfiguration 

Basically we like the exact opposite classes. 

We also got an owl each I named mine Legolas (Erin snorted at this) and Erin named hers cedric (I snorted at this) 

We had a blast getting all our things for hogwarts. 

Its now time to go and collect our robes, It didn't take long to get to madam Malkins 

Once we got in she already had our orders in bags and I got trousers thank merlin!

Mcgonagall then paid for them and we were off back to hogwarts. 

Once we got back we put all our stuff away. 

The end 

So I cnat sleep so hears the next chapter hope you liked it 

Bye

Word count : 620


	10. Chapter 8 : Lists And Waiting

Hi so sorry its been ages since I last updated but here's chapter 8

Start of recap...

We had a blast getting all our things for hogwarts. 

Its now time to go and collect our robes, It didn't take long to get to madam Malkins 

Once we got in she already had our orders in bags and I got trousers thank merlin!

Mcgonagall then paid for them and we were off back to hogwarts. 

Once we got back we put all our stuff away.

End of recap...

Jazz pov

It has been a month since me and Erin landed in Hogwarts, we have made a list of everything we have to do so save everyone.

List

1\. Save the people who die (Remus, sirius, snape, Dumbles, tonks, mad eye, hedwig)

2\. Capture wormtail before year ends

3\. Try and find sirius to help him

4\. Tell remus we know he is a werewolf

5\. Become part of the DA (in jazzs 5th year)

6\. Stop draco from becoming a death eater 

7\. Save cedric from dying 

8\. Learn the patronus charm to keep the dementors away 

9\. Find and destroy Horcruxes

10\. Help harry kill Voldemort 

End of list

Yes it is long but we have lots to do and very little time to do it all, at the minute Erin is exploring Hufflepuff Tower. 

While I am at the astronomy tower, I wonder if we should meet Hagrid now or wait until harry gets here. 

Erin has already made a few friends in Hufflepuff and me well you can't really make friends easily in Slytherin. 

So I gave up but I will become friends with Draco to keep him on the light side. 

We have also tried on our uniforms they are amazing real robes, I've made a few adjustments to my uniform but just a little. 

I always do this at my school I jsut change the uniform a bit, I think I've shown to much of my Slytherin side that Mcgonagall is suspicious of me already. 

So yay fun, I've already read all my books for class, I really can't wait to meet Remus. 

Erin is super excited I bet she will probably faint when she meets Remus, I'm wondering if we will be allowed to ride the train

I really hope we can it would be so fun to ride the Hogwarts express then we can see Remus earlier. 

It's almost September again I can't believe how fast the Holidays have been, me and Erin got to decorate our rooms in Dumbledores Quarters. 

It's almost time for dinner so I make my way back down and to the great Hall, as I get there I'm greeted by Erin running up behind me and jumping on my back. 

"Hey bitch" she cried smiling, we got a few looks our way as she says this, I smirk and spin around with her on my back. 

"Hey Flat chested Bitch" I say back she pouted and hit my back with her hand, laughing I let her down. 

We walk to our separate tables and begin to eat. 

After we finish eating we walk back to Dumbledores Quarters with him behind us, I was Pigging backing Erin as she was tired. 

She has been jumping around since she found out we didn't have long until the students came back to hogwarts. 

I really hope it's soon I can't wait much longer 

Let the Year Begin! 

The end 

So it's been at least a week and a few days I'm so sorry for not updating I hope this makes up for it. 

But yay we are finally getting into Third year I can't believe it 

Word count : 620


	11. Chapter 9 : Train Rides With A Professor

Heres chapter 9!

Start of recap...

We walk to our separate tables and begin to eat. 

After we finish eating we walk back to Dumbledores Quarters with him behind us, I was Pigging backing Erin as she was tired. 

She has been jumping around since she found out we didn't have long until the students came back to hogwarts. 

I really hope it's soon I can't wait much longer 

Let the Year Begin!

End of recap...

Erin pov... 

Its finally September 1st and that means the students are back! 

Dumbledore has allowed me and Jazz to ride on the train with the rest of the students. 

I can't wait, we only have an hour until the train leaves for hogwarts so me and Jazz get dressed in our school robes and meet outside hogwarts. 

Once we both get there Dumbledore is there waiting for us, he's going to Apperate us to Platform 9 3/4. 

We each hold his arms and of we went 

*pop*

Jazz pov... 

We twisted and turned it was a horrible feeling now I get why harry almost fell over when he apparated with Dumbles.

As we apparated we literally landed in front of the weasley family, Erin grinned once she saw Ron, and Ron Fliched as he saw me. 

I think he's actually scared of me because I'm a Slytherin not that I car wits fun to scare him. 

"Hey Ron!" cried Erin jumping to hug his waist he hugged her back after a few seconds, i settled for a curt nod in his direction. 

"Now girls I must the on my way back to hogwarts" said Grandpa, Erin then whimpered a bit like a kicked puppy and jump hugged Dumbledore. 

Of course I hugged him as well, we then let go and he apparated back to Hogwarts. 

"Weasel" I said using Ron's nickname 

"Snake" he said back, we had already came up with nicknames for each other we aren't mean to each other at all. 

Sometimes... Okay most of the time... 

But anyway Harry and Hermione are with them as well that I totally didn't just notice. 

Time skip... 

Finally we have found a compartment and Rus is there in the corner, we then walk in I sit with Harry on his right. 

Erin sits in between Ron and Hermione, to be honest I think she wanted to sit next to Remus. 

Before we left I remembered to put some chocolate in my pocket for when the Dementors come. 

I never knew it took so long to get to Hogwarts this way, so far ive read my Defense book at least three times already. 

Erin had already fallen asleep leaning her head in Hermiones lap, Lucky.

Ron, Hermione and Harry all being talking. 

Ron and Hermione stare at Harry, faces stricken in the lantern light that now glows in the compartment.

Crookshanks slumbers in his cage.

"Let me get this straight. Sirius

Black escaped from Azkaban to come

after you?" said Ron shocked 

"Yes." harry said simply 

"But they'll catch Black, won't

they? I mean... eventually?" Hermione reasoned. 

"Sure -- Of course, no one's ever

broken out of Azkaban before and

he's a raving, murderous

lunatic..." Ron Rambled on

Just then, the Compartment rattles. Lanterns flicker.

The train lurches, begins to slow. Hermione slides down

the seat,pinning Ron against the window. 

At the Movement Erin falls off Hermiones lap but she catches herself before faceplanting the floor. 

We all exchange

an awkward glance, then Hermione carefully slides to the

other end of the seat and glances at her watch. Frowns.

"Why're we stopping? We can't be

there yet..." said Hermione none of us answered 

Harry rises, slides open the door, peers into the

corridor.

All along the carriage, heads look out curiously. Then -- the train Jerks -- the car Sways -- and the lamps running along the ceiling flicker and...

... die.

One by one. Until all is...Dark.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered 

"shit" I whisper reaching into my pocket for my wand. 

I feel Erin climb into my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist and hooking her arms around my neck holding tight. 

To be continued... 

The Dementors are here! 

What will happen... 

Word count : 702


	12. Chapter 10 : Dementor Attack And Bad Memories

Chapter 10 already I can't believe I've gotten this far with writing this!

Start of recap...

Harry rises, slides open the door, peers into the 

corridor.

All along the carriage, heads look out curiously. Then -- the train Jerks -- the car Sways -- and the lamps running along the ceiling flicker and... 

... die.

One by one. Until all is...Dark.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered 

"shit" I whisper reaching into my pocket for my wand. 

I feel Erin climb into my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist and hooking her arms around my neck holding tight

End of recap...

Third person pov...

A thin wisp of steam escapes Ron's mouth. Harry notices.

"Dunno... Maybe we've broken down?" said Harry 

Erin's teeth chatter visibly, her sister then pulls her closer to her body hoping to warm her up. 

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" cried Hermione 

Squeak-squeak-sqeak-Ron, a dark silhouette against the 

window, wipes a patch of condensation from the window. 

"There's something moving out 

there. I think... people are 

coming aboard" said Ron scared and confused 

"are you stupid! How the hell are they supposed to get on anyway" yelled Jazz 

Suddenly the car sways violently... rights itself. The metal window beam at Ron's fingertips begins to vibrate.

Erin almost slips of her sisters lap so she quickly adjusted her grip so she wouldn't fall again. 

"Bloody hell. What's happening?" 

Cried Ron 

SSSSST! A soft crackling fills the car and flames bloom... in the hands of R.J. Lupin. 

In the shivering light his face looks tired and gray, but his eyes are 

alert. Wary.

"The Fuck!" came a Female voice, obviously Jazz knowone has the voice to tell her off for her language. 

"Don't. Move." he said

A hand -- slimy and scabbed -- a hand of death -- grips the half-open compartment door, pushes it aside.

It reveals a towering, cloaked Figure its face hidden beneath its black hood.

Crookshanks' hair rises and as 

He hisses. 

WHOOSHHHHH.

The folds of the hood tremble. A chill, 

Rattling breath of air is heard. The flames in Lupin's hands sputter. 

A sound swells in Harry's ears. Eerie. 

Painful. The sound of a woman screaming. 

Harry's eyes 

roll up, eyelids fluttering. 

And then... a silvery white light drifts from his mouth.

The world spins off its axis and Harry falls... glasses tumbling hard to the ground... then Harry... the muscles 

of his jaw twitching. 

The same as Harry Jazz wasn't fairing to well either, she couldn't get her wand out in time before she to was captured. 

she could only hear the sounds of her worst memories come back to haunt her. 

A males voice in her ear, fingers touching, a horribly recognisable voice echoed in her ears. 

She started shaking violently as if she was having a panic attack she couldn't breathe. 

Seeing this Erin quickly jumped up and out of her arms and successfully into Hermiones who looked worried for their friend. 

Everything was blurry, she could only hear the voice, feeling his horrible touch. 

Then she passed out after harry. 

To be continued... 

Well this was horrible to write and its about 2.45am so I've j ust freaking myself out by writing this part 😅

Anyway hope you like it! 

Word count : 545


	13. Chapter : 11 Hogwarts and Chocolate

Here's another chapter because why not

Start of recap...

The same as Harry Jazz wasn't fairing to well either, she couldn't get her wand out in time before she to was captured. 

she could only hear the sounds of her worst memories come back to haunt her. 

A males voice in her ear, fingers touching, a horribly recognisable voice echoed in her ears. 

She started shaking violently as if she was having a panic attack she couldn't breathe. 

Seeing this Erin quickly jumped up and out of her arms and successfully into Hermiones who looked worried for their friend. 

Everything was blurry, she could only hear the voice, feeling his horrible touch. 

Then she passed out after harry.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

With a desperate gasp, Harry opens his eyes. Blinks.dusk is gone. The windows black. The floor at his spine

is shaking gently. 

The train moving again. His eyes

shift, see a drop of water, newly unfrozen, running slowly down the window.

"Harry? Harry, are you all right?" asked Hermione worried

Hermione's troubled face hovers above him. He nods. Sits up. Ron -- pale, nervous -- extends his hand.

Harry's glasses.

"Thanks." he said 

Harry slips them on. Discovers the cold sweat glazing his brow. Snap! Professor Lupin breaks a ragged

triangle of chocolate off the slab in his hands.

He then Holds it out.

"Chocolate. Eat. It'll help." said Remus giving him the chocolate, another snap is heard Erin also snaps a bit of the chocolate she found in Jazz's pocket. 

"What was that -- that thing?" asked Harry confused 

"A Dementor. One of the guards of

Azkaban. It's gone now." Remus answered 

Harry frowns in confusion.

"It was searching the train, Harry.

For Sirius Black." said Hermione, a quiet groan is heard a a mutter of 

'he's innocent' but of course knowone hear it. 

"I need to have a word with the

driver. Excuse me." he said and started to get up but before he could a small hand grabbed his. 

Amber/brown eyes looked into baby blue ones, it was Erin she had grabbed his arm,with pleading eyes he kneeled down next to her. 

Unshead tears in her eyes she pointed with a shaking hand to the other student who had passed out.

"Help her" she whispered

Remus couldn't say no to her so he tried to see why she wasn't waking up, he shuffled until he was next to the other students body.

She still hadn't woken up, he then leaned over turned his head and heard a breath, thank merlin.

After checking for any injuries he nodded stood up, Erin then sat up straighter as he stood up.

He looked at the 12 year old with soft eyes with a reassuring smiled he said

"she will be okay, that Dementor almost took her soul so she is quite tired do don't fret young one she will awake soon"

The 'I hope' was left unsaid but the third and second year knew he thought it but didn't say it.

Remus then turns to leave.

As he leaves, Harry turns to Ron and Hermione. Erin had taken up refuge in Hermiones arms as her protection was not awake. 

" What happened to me?" asked Harryl

"Well, you sort of went... rigid.We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." answered Ron 

"And did either of you? You

know... pass out?" harry asked still confused

"No. Only you and Jazz did, I felt... weird. Like I'd never be cheerful again. But... no." said Ron causiously

Harry turns to Hermione. She shakes her head. 

"I was trembling. Cold. But

then... Professor Lupin made it go

away..." she said

"But someone was screaming. A

woman." said Harry

Hermione and Ron glance nervously at each other. 

"No one was screaming, Harry. Apart from Jazz who was having a panic attack of some sort" 

Harry looks to the window. 

To be continued...

Three chapters and now I'm tired I'll update more in the morning.

(03:08am) shit it is late, night all!!

Word count : 675


	14. Chapter 12: Third Year Begins And A Trip to Madam pomfrey

Me and my sister are having a harry potter marathon so I decided to write chapter 12. 

Start of recap...

Harry turns to Hermione. She shakes her head. 

"I was trembling. Cold. But 

then... Professor Lupin made it go 

away..." she said

"But someone was screaming. A 

woman." said Harry

Hermione and Ron glance nervously at each other. 

"No one was screaming, Harry. Apart from Jazz who was having a panic attack of some sort" 

Harry looks to the window. 

End of recap... 

Third person pov... 

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Jazz had finally woken up. In Remus's arms. He was carring her from the train station to Hogwarts. 

Once she woke up properly Remus set her down. She still had to change into her robes, but Remus took her to madam pomfrey and gave her some chocolate. 

Once they got there Remus led her to a bed and she sat down, Madam pomfrey then appeared. 

She checked Jazz over and said all she needed was some sleep and chocolate, Remus had already left to the great hall. 

So Jazz walked along the corridor alone she hopes to get to the great hall before her and Erin are introduced. 

She opened the door as Dumbledore was introducing Remus and Hagrid as new teachers. 

At the High Table she sees, Lupin sitting with Snape, Mcgonagall, Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore then rises as she walks to the Slytherin table and sits down at the end,beaming over the sea of black hats.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year 

at Hogwarts! I have a few things 

to say, before we become befuddled 

by our excellent feast. I myself 

am particularly looking forward to 

the flaming kiwi cups, which, 

while somewhat treacherous for 

those of us with facial hair-" said dumbledore 

Mcgonagall then clears her throat, interrupting him. 

" -Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to 

welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who 

has kindly consented to fill the 

post of Defense Against the Dark 

Arts. Good luck to you, 

Professor." he said continuing

The students and teachers applauses him, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Erin all clap loudly. 

" Of course! That's why he knew to 

give you the chocolate, Harry." said Hermione turning to harry 

" As some of you may know, ProfessorKettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stare at each other -- 

stunned -- then applaud vigorously.Hagrid turns ruby red, rises, and nearly topples the staff table, sending water goblets weaving.

Dumbledore continues 

" I believe you may have noticed two new students in the great hall today, they are my Granddaughters Jasmine-I mean Jazz-and Erin Dumbledore, they have come to hogwarts for their remaining school years so do be nice to them" 

He said

He then Motions for his two 'Grandaugters' to stand up and they did. 

Everyone turned to the Slytherin and Hufflepuff table, the younger of the siblings was wearing her uniform, she had long honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes. 

She grinned waving at everyone, while the other girl who looked tired wasn't wearing her uniform instead she was wearing an AC-DC band t-shirt with black ripped jeans with her Slytherin robe over her shoulders.

She had pixie short Auburn hair almost like Remus' hair colour with blue/grey eyes. 

She looked very uncomfortable with all the attention but tried to keep up her Mean facard, smirking at everyone. 

Remus was shocked how could to sister be in completely different houses yet still be siblings,be he didn't think of Jazz as an Evil Slytherin after seeing her protect her sister Ron the train ride. 

With a grave voice all of dumbledores joking vanished. 

"Finally, on a more disquieting 

note, Hogwarts -- at the request 

of the Ministry of Magic -- will, 

until further notice, play host to 

the Dementors of Azkaban." 

He said 

A murmur of apprehension fills the hall. At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy flanked by the ever- 

present Crabbe and Goyle, catches Harry's eye, feigns a dead faint.

" The Dementors will be stationed at 

the entrances to the grounds. While 

they are under strict orders not to 

enter the castle itself, you will on 

occasion see them as you go about 

your daily activities. Under no 

circumstances are you to approach 

them. It is not in the nature of 

a Dementor to be forgiving"

Then dinner was finished and everyone left for there dormitories. 

To be continued... 

Finally I've finished to be honest I had know Idea how to start this but I hope you like it. 

Word count : 800


	15. Chapter 13: Divination (1)

Start of recap...

With a grave voice all of dumbledores joking vanished. 

"Finally, on a more disquieting 

note, Hogwarts -- at the request 

of the Ministry of Magic -- will, 

until further notice, play host to 

the Dementors of Azkaban." 

He said 

A murmur of apprehension fills the hall. At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy flanked by the ever- 

present Crabbe and Goyle, catches Harry's eye, feigns a dead faint.

" The Dementors will be stationed at 

the entrances to the grounds. While 

they are under strict orders not to 

enter the castle itself, you will on 

occasion see them as you go about 

your daily activities. Under no 

circumstances are you to approach 

them. It is not in the nature of 

a Dementor to be forgiving"

Then dinner was finished and everyone left for there dormitories

End of recap...

Jazz pov...

To next morning it was time for my first classes at Hogwarts, I'm so nervous and Slytherin common room is so beautiful. 

I share a dorm with Pansy who I still need to talk to, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass and lastly Tracey Davis. 

I'm hoping to make friends with Daphne at some point because even though I hate talking I need friends from Slytherin. 

Anyway we all got given out timetables once we got to our common room. 

Monday – Transfiguration, Charms.

Tuesday – Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Astronomy at midnight.

Wednesday – History of Magic, Herbology. 

Thursday – Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination.

I was wednesday yesterday so today I have Divination and Defense, YES! I have remus today. 

I have most my classes with the Gryffindors so I will see Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

Time for breakfast I've taken so long to get ready that the other girls have already left, shit! I then rush to get ready and run out of the dorm. 

Once I get to the great hall almost everyone was there I then grab a seat on the end,so I'm away from everyone. 

Time skip... 

Time for Divination, fuck oh well let's get it over with I guess, I manage to catch up with Ron and Harry as we leave the Great Hall.

We get to Divination to soon for my liking, Harry, Room and me all grab a middle table, I can feel Draco glare at me as he sees a Slytherin sitting with Gryffindors. 

Trelawney then begins to talk and the lesson begins. Yay. 

"Welcome, my children. In this

room, you shall explore the

mysterious art of Divination. In

this room, you shall discover if

you possess...-" she stops 

A crimson scrim flutters and Trelawney, Divination

Professor, glides dramatically into view, eyes huge and

bug-like behind enormous glasses.

" ... the Sight. Hello. I am

Professor Trelawney. Together, we

shall cast ourselves into the

future. But know this. One

either has the Gift or not. It

cannot be divined from the pages

of a book. Books only cloud one's

Inner Eye." 

" What rubbish." Hermione mutters under her breath. 

Ron spins. Whole Harry and me just nod at her, Ron Frowns at Hermione.

" Where'd you come from?" he asked 

" Me? I've been here all along."

" yeah right"i mutter

Trelawney then spins to face neville

"You, boy! Is your grandmother

well?" 

"I... I think so." said Neville nervous, poor Neville

"I wouldn't be so sure of that.

The first term will be devoted to

the reading of tea leaves. If all

goes well, we will proceed to

palmistry, fire omens, and

finally... the crystal ball." 

She eyes Parvati

"By the way, dear, beware a red-haired man." she said Parvati eyes Ron dubiously. Edges her pouffe away.

"Unfortunately, classes will be

disrupted in February by a nasty

bout of flu. I myself will lose

my voice. And in late spring, one

of our number will... leave us

forever." said Trelawney mysteriously 

As the class exchanges uneasy glances, Trelawney smiles brightly.

" jeez, why did Grandad pick this for me"i mutter annoyed at the old man. 

To be continue... 

Finally starting the classes! 

Hope you liked this chapter 

Word count : 675


	16. Chapter 14 : Divination (2)

Start of recap...

"I... I think so." said Neville nervous, poor Neville

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. 

The first term will be devoted to 

the reading of tea leaves. If all 

goes well, we will proceed to 

palmistry, fire omens, and 

finally... the crystal ball." 

She eyes Parvati

"By the way, dear, beware a red- 

haired man." she said Parvati eyes Ron dubiously. Edges her pouffe away.

"Unfortunately, classes will be 

disrupted in February by a nasty 

bout of flu. I myself will lose 

my voice. And in late spring, one 

of our number will... leave us 

forever." said Trelawney mysteriously 

As the class exchanges uneasy glances, Trelawney smiles brightly.

" jeez, why did Grandad pick this for me"i mutter annoyed at the old man.

End of recap...

Jazz pov... 

This is taking for ever instead of listening I jsut blocked out her voice and sketched in my book. 

She soon came over to us, oh god, I glared at her so she avoided talking to me I hate have a teacher ask me a question. 

"Broaden your minds, my dears. And 

allow your eyes to see..." said Trelawney

"beyond." she exclaimed 

Trelawney takes Lavender Brown's cup, peers inside.

A five-leaf clover.You can 

expect to wake with a horrible 

rash tomorrow morning, dear." she said then to nevillr casually 

" Mr. Longbottom, after you've 

broken your first cup..."

CA-CHINK! 

Neville fumbles the cup in his hands and the brittle crash of china is heard.

" ... would you be so kind as to 

select one of the blue ones? I'm 

rather partial to the pink." she wlaks by us 

And pauses by Ron

" What do you see in Mr. Potter's 

cup, Mr. Weasley?" 

I snicker at Ron's face, this is fun. 

"Well. He's got a wonky sort of 

cross -- that's trials and 

suffering. But this lot here 

could be the sun -- that's great 

happiness. So... he's going to 

suffer but be very happy about it." Ron says confused 

Professor Trelawney takes the cup, peers inside, and gasps 

" Ahhh!" ~ Trelawney

" What is it, Professor?" ~ Lavender 

Trelawney regards Harry with a mixture of pity and fear.

" My dear boy... You have the Grim."

Trelawney says gravely 

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" seamus, I grin only seamus 

"Not the grin, you idiot. The Grim." snarks parvati

"But what does it mean, Professor?" Dean asks

"'The Grim...'" starts lavender

We All turn, see Lavender bent over her textbook.

"'Taking the form of a giant 

spectral dog, it is among the 

darkest omens in our world. It is 

an omen... of death.'" 

She said 

'you mean padfoot' I think 

Harry peers into his cup. The tea leaves shift. The dog disappears. And a new image emerges slowly... Sirius Black.

Time skip... 

It's just after lunch we now have Care for magical creatures 

we make are way from the bridge, and make our way toward Hagrid's hut.

The Whomping Willow looms in the distance. I walk behind The trio skipping from rock to rock. 

"Death omens. Honestly. If you 

ask me, Divination's a very wooly 

discipline. Now Ancient Runes. 

That's a fascinating subject." said Hermione she wasn't happy with Divination like me. 

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many 

classes are you taking this term?" asked Ron 

"A fair few." says Hermione turning her back on Ron 

"Hang on. Ancient Runes is the 

same time as Divination. You'd 

have to be in two classes at once." Says Ron, I snort quietly 

"Don't be silly. How could anyone 

be in two classes at once?" Hermione dismisses his thought

we then both mimick Trelawney 

"Broaden your minds..." we mimick 

And end up making us all laugh. 

To be continued... 

Finally done with Divination, I hate Divination to be honest, anyway hope yoy like this chapter 

Word count : 630


	17. Chapter 15: Hagrids Class

Start of recap...

"Death omens. Honestly. If you 

ask me, Divination's a very wooly 

discipline. Now Ancient Runes. 

That's a fascinating subject." said Hermione she wasn't happy with Divination like me. 

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many 

classes are you taking this term?" asked Ron 

"A fair few." says Hermione turning her back on Ron 

"Hang on. Ancient Runes is the 

same time as Divination. You'd 

have to be in two classes at once." Says Ron, I snort quietly 

"Don't be silly. How could anyone 

be in two classes at once?" Hermione dismisses his thought

we then both mimick Trelawney 

"Broaden your minds..." we mimick 

And end up making us all laugh

End of recap...

Jazz pov...

Finally time for Hagrids class, I cnat wait to see buckbeak. The Students all gather around Hagrid as me, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrive. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stand with the Slytherins. 

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a 

real treat for yeh. Great lesson 

comin' up. Follow me." Says Hagrid 

Hagrid leads us toward a small paddock just this side 

of the Forbidden Forest. 

In the paddock, a freestanding 

Iron rack hangs with dead ferrets with Flies.Nearby is a pumpkin patch. 

I turn to harry, Ron and Mione" look its Draco"i say pointing to the dead ferrets. 

Making the Gryffindors and few Slytherins laugh, I can feel Draco Glare at me from behind. 

I smirk at him making him glare harder at me, oh no bad idea. 

" Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. 

That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll 

want ter do is open yer books --" says Hagrid

"And exactly how do we do that?" Sasses Draco. 

Hagrid looks. Belts, rope, Spellotape: any means available have been employed to bridle The Monster Book of Monsters, which quiver violently. 

"Crikey. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've 

got ter do is stroke 'em. Look --" 

Hagrid takes Hermione's copy, SNAPS the Spellotape binding it. 

As it begins to bite, Hagrid calmly runs a forefinger down the book's spine and it shivers and Falls quietly open.

Hagrid glances at the class, looking suddenly unsure." cool" I whisper as I try and open my book. 

Hagrid then gives Mione back her book, Mione holds it unsure. 

"Righ' then. So... so... yeh've 

got yer books, an' now yeh need 

the Magical Creatures. Right. 

So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em." 

Hagrid turns, disappears into the trees.

Draco shakes his head, speaks loudly to Crabbe and Goyle. 

"God, this place is going to the 

dogs. Wait until my father hears 

Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching 

classes" said Draco

Malfoy steps back, points behind harry "oh god" I mutter so embarrassing I cnat believe the other Slytherins deal with him. 

"Potter, there's a Dementor behind 

you." whimpers out Draco Harry jumps, wheels in fear, finds... nothing.

Instantly

the Slytherins make an eerie ooh sound, then break up laughing. Harry reddens, embarrassed, then... 

Buckbeak emerges from the trees. It 

has the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. 

The students step back in fear, then Hagrid appears, shooing 

the beast on. 

"awesome" I mutter taking my phone out and snapping a quick photo of him so show Erin later. 

"Beau'iful, isn' he?" said Hagrid smiling 

There seems no consensus on this, but the students stare 

in wary wonder nonetheless. As Hagrid coaxes the beast 

to the center of the paddock, Ron stares uneasily. 

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?" asked Ron, "it's a Hippogriff" I say not very loud though. 

"A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, 

firs' thing yeh gotta know is 

they're proud. Easily offended, 

Hippogriffs are. Don't never 

insult one, 'cause it migh' be 

the las' thing yeh do. Right 

then -- who wants ter come an' 

say hello?" say Hagrid clapping his hands. 

The entire class STEPS BACK, leaving Harry in front. I was about to step forward but my collar was grabbed by Hermione. 

I huff and cross my arms. 

" Good man, Harry!"

" sorry harry" I say motioning to the tight grip Mione has on my arm. 

Harry looks around, then --reluctantly-- approaches. 

"Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This 

here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want 

ter let 'im make the firs' move. 

It's polite, see? Jus' take step 

forward, give 'im a bow, and if 

Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed 

ter touch him. Ready?" instructs Hagrid. 

Unsure, Harry nods anyway. Steps forward. And... bows. 

Buckbeak's head cocks, eagle eyes studying Harry cannily. 

Harry waits. And waits... 

" Back off, Harry! Back off!" yells Hagrid

Harry starts to step back, when... Buckbeak ducks his beak. Hagrid sighs, relieved. 

To be continued... 

So sorry for the wait I haven't had much time to write this enxt chapter. 

Word count : 790


End file.
